cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Axxia
About Axxia Axxia is a small empire forged from the borders of southern Mexico. Axxia is rich in exotic spices, and fresh water. It consists of 3 united citystates united into a republic; The capitol is R'lyeh, and the other two are Cadiana, and Albitrois. The people of Axxia are predominately Nihilist. Citizens of Axxia are hard working. They have a relitively high income, and moderately high taxes. Axxia could be considered a metropolis of sorts. Recreational Drugs are freely grown and used in Axxia, such as Marijuana, LSD, and Mushrooms; although all narcotics are banned. Government The government of Axxia is a republic. There are 3 senetors for each city state, 8 governors representing the outerlimits of the empire, and one overlord. The offices of the 3 senetors and the overlord are held for life. The governors are re-elected every 10 years. When a situation appears in Axxia, the polls are opened and the citizens vote on individual matters. The highest amount of opinions determines the actions of the empire, and can only be vetoed by the Overlord, two of the three senetors, or 5 of the governors. City States R'lyeh R'lyeh (Ra-lye-eh) is the largest citystate, and capitol. It was founded on top of the ancient grounds of the mythical figure Cthulhu. The architecture is a mixture in between cypclopean, empire, modern styles. Among the infrastructure, pokes out ruins from an old city that used to be around when the city was nothing but a wasteland. Average citizens in R'lyeh are very well read. The city's senetor is Overlord Ravenihil, who also happens to dictate the republic. Cadiana Cadiana(Ca-de-anya)is the second largest citystate, it was founded by Caleb Isaacs. It has since grown from a small town to a thriving citystate. It's people aren't as focused as learning as R'lyeh. Cadiana is formed around its military stature, it is the muscle of the three citystates. Caleb Isaacs is still reigning as senetor. Albatrois Albatrois is a new citystate, recently formed west of R'lyeh and east of Cadiana. It has a little of both other citystates. The current senetor and founder is Ivan Albatross. Albatrois is the new face of Axxia, appealing to the young citizens, it is the only true place for free speech in the nation. History Axxia was founded 70 years ago by Karlos Pythonas Axen. He was a Portuguese captain sailing under the Norwiegen government. He took two ships, a Galleon called El Mago, and a small carrack. He was searching for the fabled home of Cthulhu, an octopus headed beast. He went around Africa, through India, to southern Mexico, he found a barren strip of land surrounded by lush forest. Axen was convinced he found the home of Cthulhu and started excivating ruins immeadietly. He named it Axxia after himself. Apon receiving word in Norway, the government sent a mercinary to Axxia, his name was Patrick Ravenihil. He reached Axxia with a ship full of Scandinavian Viking soldiers, upon seeing Axen and the Portuguese, there was an ambush. All the original settlers were wiped out, and all the natives were killed. The Norwegiens thrived and produced the 3 city states of modern Axxia. Ravenihil is current overlord and senetor. Organizations Axxia has recently joined the MCCF and is thriving because of it. Overlord Ravenihil is very happy with this Federation. The people of Axxia are content. 100,000 was received from Europa on 6 December 2006. Freedomains.co.nr. Category:Nations